Does Happily Ever After Exist?
by csou93
Summary: Post-episode 7  What if Graham didn't die?


Author's Note: This is not beta'd so it will probably have lots grammar/spelling errors but if anyone is willing to review my work please message me. :D

Emma paced back and forth in front of the emergency room. She fiddled with her hands as she kept glancing back at the door.

The door was the only obstacle blocking her from rushing in. Behind the door Graham laid in the room with Dr. Whale and other doctors and nurses. How could he have a heart attack? She thought anxiously. He was only thirty!

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled redirecting her attention to the short haired woman Henry believed to be her 'fairytale mother'. At Mary Margaret's side was Henry, clutching onto his book of fairy tales.

"I rushed here as soon as I could, but I saw Henry along the way and I figure he would want to come too." She was too preoccupied with thoughts of Graham to care.

"What happened?" Mary said handing her a cup of hot chocolate she has also brought on her way. They walked to the blue plastic seats across from the emergency room.

She looked up from the cup and back to the door. She recounted shakily. "He kissed me, then suddenly he just exclaimed "I remember!" all happily... I don't know what happened... he was leaning to kiss me again when he just dropped to the floor grasping his chest in pain. I was so scared! I was so scared Mary! For a moment I was too shocked but then I called out for help. " Emma hastily wiped a stray tear before they could see it.

For once in her life she felt so terribly weak and helpless. She was always the strong huntress looking for the problem-the criminals. But this time she couldn't do anything, she can't find the problem to Graham's heart issues. She can't just hunt down the person who did this to him, and put him or her in jail. She was probably the one who caused his heart attack!

The threesome silently sat there for a few hours waiting anxiously for Sheriff Graham's prognosis.

"It was the Evil Queen!" Henry exclaimed. He couldn't hold it in any longer, the silence was killing him. Both of the women turned to look to him. They were confused. "Henry what are you talking about?" Emma asked eyebrows knitted turning away from the doors.

"The Evil Queen! She's the reason why Graham is in the hospital. She must have crushed his heart because he disobeyed her!" Mary gave him a sad look. Mary grasped Henry's hand. "Oh Henry, she can't possibly have his heart. His heart is in his chest, the doctors are operating on it right now..." Mary tried to explain to Henry without breaking his childish imagination that the Evil queen does not exist.

Henry snatched his hand back and quickly opening his book to the story with the Huntsman. He pointed in the book to the scene where the Evil Queen rips out his heart for not killing and taking Snow White's heart. "Look! Even though the Evil Queen took his heart, he was still alive but he was a slave to the Evil Queen. I know how to save him!"

Henry was also frustrated; he knows that the adults were only humoring him about his tales. But he needed them to truly believe before someone from Storybrooke gets hurts or dies, specifically Graham.

"I know you guys don't really believe me, but I do know how to save him! Every curse has its limits, for every strong point there is a weak point, if there's a will there is a way! You just need to believe! You have the power to create because you're the savior, Emma." He breathed heavily from the ranting.

He continued. "If it wasn't for you, Graham would have already have been dead, you started to heal his heart by sharing your heart with his little by little. Slowly the Evil Queen lost her power over him. Without you his heart would have still been in the control of the Evil Queen!"

Both of the women were stunned to hear Henry saying all this. But they were soon distracted when Dr. Whale walked towards them with a tired look on his face.

"How is he?" Emma asked urgently. She bit her lip and crossed her fingers again as she awaited his answer.

"Well he is in stable conditions right now. But the lack of oxygen may have caused his coma. We don't know when he'll wake up. We can only hope for the best right now." Dr. Whale explained.

"Did Graham have heart problems?" Emma asked.

Dr. Whale had a perplexed look on his face. "No, this is why it is strange for the Sheriff to have a heart attack. All his physicals indicated he was healthy and he never had any heart problems."

"Can we go see him now?" Henry asked with his book now shut.

"I'm afraid you cannot; only family members can visit right now. But you can come tomorrow morning to see him."

The three were crestfallen but since they could not do anything they just nodded. Mary Margaret decided to bring Henry back before Madame Mayor rip the town apart looking for him. Emma decided to linger a bit longer. The nurses moved Graham from the emergency room to another room with windows.

She peered in through the glass. There he laid in the hospital bed with the signature pale blue hospital 'clothes' and wires and other things hooking him to machines.

He looked so pale but so peaceful. She was glad the worse was over but now he faced another. Please be okay! Please wake up Graham! She thought to herself.

She realized that she had strong feelings for him because she had never felt so strongly about anyone. Stronger than the feelings for Henry's father for sure; and she thought she was completely in love with him then. She thought a piece of her broken heart will break even further if Graham had died.

She decided that when Graham wakes up she would tell him her feelings she don't want to have any regrets.


End file.
